1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to contact management, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for contact management, such as those, for example, configured to identify a point-of-contact to which at least one contact is assigned and/or configured to order at least one contact based on information relating to the at least one contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
An examples of a contact management system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,941.